


Cancel Backup

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Dating, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Early Relationship, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake peralta loves eating pussy I'll die on this hill im not afraid, Love, Oral Sex, S3, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, how to tag this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Jake and Amy decide they don't need condoms anymore.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Cancel Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: anon said: love love love your latest fic abt razor burn omg !!! so intimate and sweet and of course jake wouldn't care💛 if you're taking requests at all, could i maybe please request jake and amy talking about contraception? like when they decided to stop using condoms lol and just rely on the pill? idk i just love the idea of those intimate early(ish) relationship convos and this is def something they've talked about obvs! love ur writing✨
> 
> Anon, thank you for sending this request!! i really love writing these intimate moments, this was so cute and fun for me to write. So simple but a really meaningful moment for a newer couple. I hope I did your request some justice, sorry for all the smuttiness. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys, pls lmk your thoughts!

Though Jake would never admit it outloud, he liked staying at Amy’s place much better than his own.

Her apartment smelled like lavender and coconut, always with just the slightest hint of pine sol beneath it. It was constantly spotless (he had no clue how she found the time to deep clean so consistently, but he loved it about her) her kitchen was almost always perfectly stocked, and the products in her shower made his skin feel soft and luxurious, as opposed to the bar soap back in his studio apartment.

They were kicking off their night tonight (no work tomorrow, a special and rare type of night where they could stay up late and cuddle in bed in the morning) with cucumber face masks and wine. If anyone else ever saw Jake this way, curled up on the couch with green smeared all over his face and a glass of white wine in his hand, he’d deny it at first, but maybe he didn’t really mind so much.

The tradition had started a few months ago, when Amy was on her period and quite miserable. Jake asked what he could do to make her feel better, and she said a good facemask and a glass of wine always helped. He did it with her, to show solidarity and make her not feel so alone.

But as it turns out, facemasks feel really nice and make your skin smell and look amazing. Even their coworkers had started to notice an improvement in his skin, Charles told him he was “glowing” last week. And who didn’t enjoy a glass of wine at the end of a long day?

Maybe there was nothing embarrassing about treating yourself, maybe all the years he’d spent viewing these things as “girly” or feminine were just...over exaggerated gender norms. Six months into their relationship, Jake didn’t really care what anyone thought but Amy. And she enjoyed these moments with him, so it didn’t appear that they’d be stopping anytime soon.

If anyone ever found out and teased him for it, it didn’t really matter, cause at the end of the day, he got to be with Amy Santiago. So who was the real winner here?

He figured maybe a lot of it was how Amy made him feel. He trusted her with his life, and she just always managed to make him feel so good about himself and his place in the world. Their relationship was strong, built on mutual respect and genuineness. They had a good time, and cared deeply for one another.

Jake’s introspection was interrupted by Amy entering the living room with her glass of wine in one hand, a box of chocolate balanced on her other palm. Jake grinned as she plopped down beside him, setting the chocolate on the couch between them. Her dark hair was pulled up in a tight bun, face smeared with cucumber avocado clay mask.

They’d taken to applying each other’s masks. Jake loved the feeling of Amy’s gentle fingers stroking the mixture over his skin, her delicate touch caressing the contours of his face, the large bridge of his nose down to the dimple in his chin. The care she took with him made him feel loved, adored, worshiped even. His first application of her mask had been a little sloppy and he’d gotten too much on her hairline and eyebrows, but lately the lines were defined and clean, perfectly contouring around her eyes and covering her “t-zone.”

“Yours will be dry soon.” Amy told Jake as she plucked up a chocolate and gestured to his face, “I can see the lines starting to dry.”

Jake nodded, he too could feel the familiar dry, cracking feeling start to replace the cool moisture of the mask, indicating it would be time to rinse it off soon, “I’m kinda getting used to it.”

Amy’s green cheeks creased up in a warm smile, “Thanks for doing this with me babe.”

Jake shrugged, “Why not? You watch Die Hard more than any girlfriend has ever had to. It evens out.”

The timer on Jake’s phone rang out, alerting him it was time to rinse their faces off. The couple rose from the couch and shuffled toward Amy’s cramped bathroom, crowding in to complete their ritual. Amy prepared two warm, damp towels for them, and they both began to wipe their faces clean.

Jake let Amy rinse her face first, waiting behind her as he admired how cute she looked, even when her face was scrunched up against splashes of tap water. She moisturized and sprayed her face with some sort of elixir, then stepped aside to allow him to approach the sink. Jake bent over the sink and began rinsing his face, feeling a million miles away from the person he was six months ago, who usually washed his face with shampoo because it was easier.

Jake rinsed and dried his face, turning around to see that Amy was staring at him. He cocked an eyebrow up curiously, staring right back.

“Did I miss a spot?” he inquired uncomfortably.

Amy shook her head, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked up and touched their noses together, smiling as he pecked a quick kiss on her cheek.

“I just love you.” She said simply.

“I love you too babe.” Jake gave her a small squeeze, “Even when we both look like the grinch.”

Amy chuckled shortly, but gave him a meaningful look, “It means a lot to me that you’re not like...insecure in your masculinity.”

Jake was somewhat taken aback by her comment. _Was_ he confident in his masculinity? He certainly tried to be, but he was starting to realize that there were a lot of things he needed to unlearn. Being loved by Amy was a catalyst for self-discovery it would seem, and he was working hard to let go of some of the stereotypes he’d been abiding by for most of his life.

Little things like this helped to normalize not attaching a gender bias to simple, everyday things. He was grateful to her for that. She made him feel good, safe and taken care of, like he had all the trust in the world.

“It’s a lot to do with you.” he admitted, meeting her eyes seriously, “You make me feel good about myself.”

“I do?” she asked, her eyes softening with affection.

“Yeah Ames.” Jake rubbed his palms up and down her biceps gently as he spoke, “I’ve honestly never felt so at peace, with myself, with my life, everything. I trust you more than anyone.”

Amy blinked quickly, and Jake forced himself not to laugh or tease her for being so emotional. She smiled, reaching her hand up to caress his neck gently, “You make me feel the same way.”

“Good.” He replied, “I’m doing my job then.”

Amy rose to her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his, slower this time, more tender. Their faces were both aromatic; fresh smelling skin moved in smooth motions against the other as the kiss deepened. Amy’s lips were soft and sweet as she began walking them toward her bedroom, their lips remaining connected while their legs clumsily crossed the threshold of the bathroom.

Her hands began traveling from his face, drawing delicate lines down his neck, then to his chest, where she peeled off his t-shirt. A chill danced up his spine, but arousal was beginning to work it’s way through his lower half. He followed suit, his mouth sucking on the warm skin of Amy’s neck while his hands worked to pull her camisole up off her shoulders and over her head.

Bare chests pressed together, Amy gently nudged him backward and he let himself fall on to the bed, wrapping his arms around Amy as they went down together. One of her hands came down to stroke his thigh, and it slowly teased him until finally she reached the brim of his basketball shorts, gripping his underwear as well, and swept them down. She shimmied out of her pajama shorts and crawled on top of him, bringing her warm, swollen lips to his.

As she kissed him, Jake’s fingers went to her center, beginning to smooth circles over her clit with his index and middle finger while his third and fourth massaged her folds before entering slowly. Amy let out a strangled moan against his lips, which only served to further turn him on, though his dick was already hard. Amy’s forehead was pressed against his, hips tensed as he rubbed her pussy and nipped at her neck, sucking and blowing and leaving small, gentle markings as he did so. Her arms were bent around his head, bracing herself as he worked her toward a climax.

He slid his hand away from her core, causing her to let out a miserable whine of displeasure, before he flipped her over and kissed her again. His lips began moving down her body, her chin, her neck, her breasts and stomach all the way until he reached her pussy.

“So wet for me, Ames.” he murmured, kissing her labia softly, donning a smirk as the tension in her legs proved his teasing was working.

_“Jake_ …” she whined hungrily.

Still smirking, Jake planted another kiss to her inner thigh, which smelled like her coconut body lotion, nearly irresistible. His feather-light kisses continued up her thigh slowly, making their way toward her center with each touch.

Finally, Amy couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, which made him laugh slightly, before he murmured, “Greedy, Santiago.”

“ _Please…_ ” she moaned, “I need you.”

Jake wasn’t going to say no to that. He brought his lips to her center, tongue moving out to tease it’s way up and down her entrance once before focusing on her clit. He allowed his tongue to work in quick but gentle whirlpool motions, just the way he knew she liked. Her answering moans were proof he had it handled, and the way her fingers tightened in his hair spurred him on even more.

Tongue still working to provide consistent motions on her clit, Jake’s fingers came up and slid into her wet folds, pumping in and out and curling up at the end, stroking her insides with expert rhythm. The sights and sounds and tastes of Amy Santiago writhing beneath him in pleasure only made more tension and neediness rush to his hard dick, already leaking pre-cum just at the experience of watching her ecstasy.

It didn’t take long for her thighs to clench up and a long, strangled cry to exit her throat as her entire body vibrated with pleasure. Jake tasted her liquids, still licking and pumping his fingers until her shaking legs had settled and her strangled noises had quieted. Finally, he pulled his mouth away and licked his fingers clean, looking up at her as he braced himself on his elbows.

“So...did ya cum?” he asked teasingly.

Amy rolled her eyes, “Get up here, Peralta!”

“Sir yes sir.” he climbed up and positioned his weight on top of her, bringing their mouths together for a sloppy, warm kiss. The head of his dick gently touched her wet, soft entrance, and he had to force himself to stay sane.

“Condoms?” he stammered against her lips, head swimming.

“Uh… second drawer.” She answered.

Jake nodded, leaning over the bed to pull open her nightstand. He felt around for a moment, frowning as he glanced inside and saw the items he was looking for were not there. Just an empty box of Trojans.

“They’re gone.” he told her miserably.

Amy glanced between the nightstand and Jake’s face, brows furrowed for a moment, before she said, “Do it anyway.”

Jake’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, arousal momentarily taking a backseat at her words. Amy was the kind of person who was careful about everything. Seatbelts and frequent car inspections, triple saving all of her documents, backups for every cleaning product, birth control _and_ condoms.

“We don’t have to do that.” Jake assured her softly, not wanting her to feel pressured just because she’d already climaxed, “We can wait until we have more.”

“I don’t want to wait.” Amy told him, her voice sounded assured, confident, “I want you to fuck me, Peralta. Raw.”

If Jake’s eyes had been wide before, they were practically saucers now. Amy had never thrown caution to the wind like that before.

“I’m somewhat concerned your lady parts are doing the talking here,” he warned her.

Amy’s hand shot down quickly, circling around his hard dick and stroking once, twice, three times. Jake’s eyes squeezed shut and a choked moan made its way out of his mouth, head dropping between his shoulder blades.

“I trust you.” Amy murmured quietly.

Jake’s eyes opened again, and he met hers, “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

He hesitated, “What if...something happens?”

_‘Something’_ meant an accidental pregnancy, which would put Amy’s life calendar obscenely out of whack this early in her career. Not to mention, possible emotional trauma if they decided not to go through with it.

“I trust you.” Amy repeated, her eyes serious as they met his with meaning behind them, “You’re my person, Jake. We still have the birth control and if that doesn’t work…” she shrugged, “Maybe it’s meant to be.”

“Are you sure?” he checked. He honestly felt the same way, he’d be one lucky son of a bitch to be the father of any baby Amy Santiago had. Obviously they were still very early on in this relationship, but he really didn’t feel as afraid as he probably should at the prospect of an accident happening.

“I love you, Jake.” Amy said, “I’m not afraid. Are you?”

“No.” he replied truthfully, “I love you too.”

Amy smiled, “Then fuck me.”

“You asked for it!” Jake brought their lips together again, and moved his hips down at the same time, entering her swiftly. Amy squealed in pleasure against his mouth, hands coming around to rake her nails down his back.

The feeling of entering her raw, with no barriers between them was inexplainable. Jake ascended to another planet as he slid his hips back and forth, hiking Amy’s leg up on his shoulder to get deeper. She was warm, wet, tight, fucking perfect in every single way.

And most importantly, she was Amy. She was his and he was hers, forever.

When Jake finally came, he buried his face in her neck, moaning and cursing and emptying himself into her which was foreign and otherworldly. Amy was panting in his ear, both of them sweat-slickened and trying to come back down to earth.

Still inside her, Jake pulled his face up to look down at hers. Her dark skin was damp with sweat, glowing beads cascading down her forehead. Her plump lips were tucked up in a dazed smile, eyes a little hazy as she came down from a similar high. At this point her legs were wrapped around his hips tightly.

“This is probably not the safest position.” Jake admitted in a trembling voice.

“Probably not.” Amy agreed.

Neither of them moved.

“I love you, Amy.” Jake repeated, meeting her eyes with seriousness. He hoped his expression conveyed that he meant every word he said to her, and if _something_ ever did happen, he’d be by her side until she forced him away.

“I love you too, Jake.” She replied, and leaned her face up to kiss him quickly.

Eventually they separated and got cleaned up, redressing in their PJs and heading back out to the couch to snuggle up and finish their chocolate and movie. Jake curled Amy up tight under his arm, hands stroking her body gently, pausing for a moment when they got to her belly. He quickly resumed his gentle rubbing, but he rested his chin in her hair and inhaled her familiar smell, knowing that no matter what happened, they’d face it together. And that really made it hard to be scared of anything.

Between the facemasks, the unprotected sex, and all of the emotional growth, Jake was starting to beat himself up for waiting so long to tell Amy he liked her. Well...better late than never.

And now, he was never letting go.


End file.
